


warum

by sp00ky_mulder



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, a very vague time setting, frankensport au, i honestly hope you're as excited as i am about this, think the 1800s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ky_mulder/pseuds/sp00ky_mulder
Summary: What is one to do with themselves when they cross paths with a patchwork monstrosity?"Out of some morbid curiosity, he stayed [...]“Please, don't come any closer,” he begged.It only stared back at him; the creature. [...], and what a sight it was."





	1. Chapter 1

Late in the evening, all was dark, and all was quiet, save for a gentle rustle in the grass that gave Robbie a good fright. He was just shuffling on home, that was all, and he didn't care to pay any mind to the noises made by his surroundings. Walking about alone like this was chill inducing enough for him, and with that kept in mind, he quickened his pace to outrun his nervousness. It was only a little farther, a little more time and he'd be safe within the walls of his humble abode. Robbie tried to use this to fend off the niggling sense of being in danger. It didn't work.

The sudden snap of a twig behind him pushed Robbie over the edge, causing him to gasp in a most humiliating fashion. Hand clutched over his chest, he turned around to meet the perpetrator of the sound, ready to scold one of the many kids that liked to play tricks on him. Pleas to just leave him be died before escaping his throat when he found that he was immensely wrong about who he suspected to be the source of his anxiety. He did, however, manage to emit a strangled sort of cry, stumbling over his feet as he made every attempt to force his body to leave. Out of some morbid curiosity, he stayed firmly in place, eye level with what certainly was not a child.

“Please, don't come any closer,” he begged.

It only stared back at him; the creature. In return, Robbie did the same, and what a sight it was. Matted, dirt-caked hair clung to its forehead and jaw, no doubt due to the fact it seemed to have not been cleansed in quite some time. The irritated scars only supported such a point, some of their stitching already coming apart. It was miserable, it looked as if it hurt to be. Robbie couldn't trust it, though, because its pain did not make it worth letting his guard down.

“G-Go away,” Robbie stammered, but it didn't listen. He wondered if it actually heard him at all, and if it did, did it even know what he was saying? It was hard to know when all it would do was gaze at him with mismatched eyes, appearing to be concentrating on their conversation despite not contributing in the least. Robbie didn't want to see it anymore, because the more he took in, the worse the situation turned. “You must have somewhere to be, don't you? Go be there!”

Keeping its distance, the thing shivered as if it too was afraid. Of course, that was ridiculous; it was the monster, not Robbie. Even so, its lopsided mouth hung open just a bit, a low moan emanating from it that could have been attributed to being scared. What it really sounded like was that it was going to cry, and Robbie knew that he wouldn't be able to handle that gruesome of an image. He needed to run, to escape the scene and leave it behind entirely, so what was keeping him there?

“Why don't you listen? Are you deaf?”

 Robbie was surprised to receive a genuine response, even if the thing only shook its head hesitantly. So it did comprehend spoken language, if not only a small amount. The creature had also calmed down somewhat, having returned to its previous state of wide eyed curiosity. And, Robbie couldn't say for sure, but he could have sworn it was also tentatively hopeful of something, God knew what. It wasn't getting anything from him, that was certain.

“Then leave! Off with you!” Still, it did not. Robbie couldn't find it in himself to become frustrated as it dawned on him that he had no reason to be angry with the thing. It hadn't wronged him aside from making his blood run cold, and now Robbie had yelled, which it didn't seem to like at all. Robbie understood that, and was upset that he'd gone and done something that instilled so much terror in him. Heaving a mighty, tired sigh, Robbie covered his face for a moment, mulling over a plan for his current conundrum.

“I'm off to leave, alright? We can make like this never happened.” If he was expecting a signal of confirmation from the monster, Robbie didn't receive it. But, since it didn't protest either, he assumed that all was fine, which was why he was unnerved to hear it follow his steps.

“No, _I'm_ leaving. _You're_ going someplace else, wherever that might be,” Robbie said pointedly, hoping his harsh tone conveyed the meaning in case his words did not. 

It stopped in its tracks, and Robbie noticed its legs were of uneven heights. What sort of God forsaken man was this? There was no way it was meant to be, it was not supposed to exist. Whatever it is, it was wrong and should never have been brought into the world. Yet, there it was, looking at Robbie as if he had responsibility over it.

“Are you lost?” He almost didn't want to ask, for if it was, that would mean it really didn't have anywhere it was supposed to be. Not anywhere close, that was. Robbie didn't want to associate with it anymore; he hadn't wanted to to begin with.

But it nodded forlornly, the same blindly expectant expression on its misshapen features once more. If it knew how, it might have been praying for a good outcome, though God was surely not with this creature.

Robbie groaned audibly, hugging his arms to himself so as to escape the vice-like grip that had begun to tighten around his ribs. He did not want to take care of it, he did not want to lead it to his home, and he truly, truly did not want to feel a bud of sympathy blossoming in his chest, its vines curling tight to his heart. He wanted none of it, and still got it all.

“Then come with me,” he grumbled, flinching when it instantly scampered to his side. It still kept to itself, which Robbie appreciated, but they were close enough that he could hear its ragged, labored breathing. It wasn't its fault, it couldn't have been, but if not its', then whose?

* * *

It was awfully polite, waiting for Robbie to step in front of it before stalking into his house. Manners and meekness mixed with attentive submission made it easy to handle, if he didn't look at it head on. If he did, Robbie felt sick to his stomach, though it wasn't clear if it was because of its unnatural face or the thought of how it came to be.

Robbie took it upon himself to dress it- he, in some proper nightclothes. He decided that perhaps he should quit calling his new companion an “it”, even if he really didn't know if he was even a “he”. 

“Stay still,” came his command, and the creature obeyed without a word. He was lost in thought as Robbie pulled off his tattered suit coat to find nothing underneath, nothing but more scarring around the chest area than he would have liked to seen. That would need to be taken care of at some point, or else infection might settle in, but there wasn't time for that just then. Robbie would be lying if he were to say that the way the monster jumped at his trousers being tugged down didn't upset him.

“I'm not going to hurt you.” The thing relaxed back into a slouched sitting position at that, staring up to Robbie in an achingly genuine expression of gratitude, so much that the stitches on his lip stretched precariously from smiling. One of them came undone, and when the skin being held in place snapped apart, he disposed of the smile and reached up towards the now exposed flesh.

Robbie shooed his hand away from his mouth despite the creature's protests, lifting his arms up so he could fit him into a nightdress. He couldn't have him picking at a sensitive wound.

The arduous process of getting the monster dressed and all the like left Robbie impossibly exhausted, and he nearly fell asleep before remembering that something had to be done about him. He, who was stood at the wardrobe he'd been left by, patiently waiting to be told what to do next.

“You may as well make yourself at home.” Robbie accompanied this with a gesture that suggested for him to join him in bed in case all else fell upon deaf ears. 

At first he thought the creature still did not understand, because he didn't make a move towards him, but only opened and shut his mouth whilst looking to nowhere in particular. Robbie could do nothing but watch, being too tired and timid to be the first to approach.

“Thank you,” the monster managed in a wheezy voice. It was a simple phrase that could barely be heard as it was merely a whisper, but Robbie was taken aback. He didn't have the chance to gawk for long, the creature having then climbed into bed alongside him, laying as far away as he could without falling off. This was alright, but he didn't make use of the covers, rather choosing to lay atop them.

“You have to get under these,” Robbie explained with a yawn, and the monster appeared to be embarrassed. He could not seem to blush, but his averted gaze and nervous smile gave him away.

“Goodnight.” Robbie turned to face away from the creature, pretending to fall asleep as quickly as he could manage so that he wouldn't be expected to speak any further. Somehow, though, in spite of their collective efforts to keep a large amount of space between them, they drifted off with their backs pressed together, and not uncomfortably so.

Robbie would have to sort it out come morning.

 


	2. Chapter 2

For a brief, peaceful minute, Robbie laid contentedly in bed, in a state of bliss that came along with forgetting what he had taken on. Then, the weight on his mattress shifted, and when he turned to check what was making it do so, he almost catapulted himself to the floor. The creature was awake as well, seemingly interested in what Robbie was doing, but when he realized how badly he'd frightened Robbie, he receded into himself again. This poor, wretched thing.

“Good morning,” Robbie forced out in a tightly cheerful tone. This made the monster perk back up, and he had a feeling that he was only not smiling because of what might happen to his skin. The entirety of him was a disaster, and Robbie couldn't begin to imagine how he had accepted all of it into his home. Though, that wasn't exactly true.

The real question was what he had accepted. Robbie observed him the best he could, but he still wasn't sure what he could make of it all. He entertained the idea of him being a normal man who had experienced something dreadful, moving on to toss the hypothesis. He was too strange to have simplistic origins.

He supposed he could ask, but it was undetermined how well the monster followed all that he said. There was no doubt that he tried to, judging by his attentiveness and suggestively earnest qualities.

“Come,” Robbie got to his feet, “You need to be bathed.”

The creature eagerly came running when called, and Robbie concluded that basic orders were not lost on him. Not only did he fully process them, but he also was absolutely delighted to follow commands, though Robbie didn't see why. No rewards had been given thus far, no motivation was to be had.

All that aside, Robbie supposed it was endearing how willingly he followed him to the washroom, especially when making the assumption that he didn't have the foggiest vision as to what they were going to do when they got there. He trusted him, that much Robbie knew.

It wasn't long before Robbie had the basin filled with well water, and he had the fleeting thought that he should have warmed it first. It didn't matter, he assured himself; a tepid bath was not totally undesirable. He stepped away from the tub and faced the creature, who was presumably waiting to be told what to do. Robbie couldn't help but think he might take pride in carrying out tasks given to him, otherwise he wouldn't be so impervious to disobedience.

“Alright, step in.”

Much to Robbie's surprise, the creature didn't look at him this time around, much less do as he was told. He must have heard if he was making such an effort to act like he hadn't, but wasn't willingly giving himself away.

“I know you can hear me,” he chided gently, motioning towards the bath again. Silence filled the space that an answer might have taken up, as well as the creature shifting his weight neurotically from one leg to another.

Robbie exhaled sharply and strode over to the suddenly stubborn thing. Putting his hand on his shoulder so as to encourage his direction, he put some pressure behind his touch to further solidify what he wanted him to do. Robbie found that through the thin fabric of the gown he still wore, the monster had various incisions on his back as well, judging by the risen patches of skin under his fingers. There wasn't much time to dwell on this; the monster didn't stay still for long enough.

One could have thought that Robbie had hit him from how quickly he jerked away and cowered defensively on the other side of the room. It was an odd combination of defiance and desire to please, because the creature could have kept running, could have bolted out the door and away from perceived danger, but he didn't. He only held his arms over his chest like he needed to protect himself, anticipating Robbie's next move.

“You're filthy. Please, just get in.” Robbie was admittedly exasperated with the conundrum. He had low patience to begin with, and he was horrendously tired. He'd planned to get the creature scrubbed and tidied up, then go straight back to bed, but things were not turning out the way he wished for them to.

“No,” came his low reply, and the monster repeated himself several times under his breath. It was obvious that he didn't want to be disrespectful or ungrateful, his apologetic face carried that point across quite well, yet he was still adamant on not going along with that plan.

And they remained in their respective areas for some time, Robbie placed next to the bath and the creature huddled away from him. Both never took their eyes off one another, carefully analyzing each other's stances.

As Robbie watched, he began to notice things that he'd bypassed seconds ago, one of them being how badly the thing shook as a result of his own irrational fear, whatever it may be directed towards. Was he simply so confused that he didn't know the practice, or was it something else? Robbie loathed their low levels of communication.

His feelings were not of anger, and he was now curious as to what had gotten into this thing. And, if he were honest with himself, which he wasn't, he would have to say that it tugged at his heartstrings to see him in that raw state of terror. It was difficult to not sympathize with him, and Robbie undoubtedly wanted to help.

“What is it that you're afraid of?” He asked out of the blue, and the creature considered the inquiry. At least, that's what Robbie assumed he was doing. There was only so much he could infer from someone as silent as him. “It's only water.”

But the creature did not agree, shaking his head to emphasize that. Robbie thought that he appeared to struggle with not being able to articulate himself, hinting that he was aware of his limitations and had formed opinions on them. He was intelligent, but only to an extent.

Robbie didn't need words to understand the emotion behind his actions, and since he knew how terrified the creature must be, he thought it best to try and understand. 

The monster might as well have been hysterical, gripping at the hem of his nightdress with both hands and gritting his teeth like he was trying not to scream. The only aspect missing from what would otherwise be an expected release of horror was sound– he refused to make it. He had to want to, it was written all over his posture, but something was stopping him. 

"You're alright, I promise. You don't have to get in right now, just come here."

To prove his word, Robbie sank down to the floor for the sake of being non-threatening and waited to be joined by the creature. 

One careful step after the other, the creature arrived at his side, sitting next to him. His guard was still up, and Robbie could tell by the stiffening of his joints. In all fairness, Robbie was a bit on edge, too. 

"You're shaking." The creature only then seemed to notice that he was, switching his attention to his trembling hands and clenching them into fists to make them cease. He seemed to have limited control over that. Robbie didn't want to know what possessed him to do so, but he heard himself say next, "Come closer."

The monster eyed him dubiously. 

"Come on, now."

He reluctantly slipped nearer, suspicion etching dark lines under his eyes because he didn't understand. 

Gingerly, Robbie laced his arms around the creature's shoulders. His muscles noticeably seized, though not to the degree which would signal a need for Robbie to stop immediately. So, he didn't. 

A few seconds passed, then Robbie felt the creature's weight press into him. Moments after, the thing hugged onto him too, putting his forehead below Robbie's collarbone. He still trembled, and he kept muttering pretend words into Robbie's gown in a possible stab at self comfort. 

"A-Are you alright?" Robbie was far out of his forte with everything going on. The odds were stacked against him, but in contradiction to that, the monster seemed to be calming down, nodding his head in response to being questioned. "Do you think you'd be willing to do it tomorrow?"

Robbie supposed that the creature's leery agreement was victory enough for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, i thought i might actually get to the point this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> please bear with me, i'm trying my best. i do have something planned out i swear, and make this better asap


End file.
